


Fun in the Hunt

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at the Algarve Cup, the team partakes in a scavenger hunt that allows Christen and Tobin to finally spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So while waiting for the Ireland game, I've been watching some of the U.S. Soccer videos. When I was rewatching the scavenger hunt video I noticed something. I have come to the conclusion that Tobin and Press were in the same group and because I'm Preath trash, I decided to write a few scenes. Let me know what you think.

Tobin took her seat in between Whitney and Hope, trying to keep herself awake. Dawn had called the team in for a fitness update meeting and everyone was now gathered in the room waiting for their fitness coach to make an appearance. 

She scanned the room multiple times, failing to find who she was looking for. She continued to search until Hope nudged her side. 

"Chill, Tobin. You're girlfriend's over there." Hope pointed to the other side of the room, where in fact her girlfriend was sitting next to Ali. Her head was thrown back in laughter at something that the right back had just said, and the middy couldn't help but wonder what it was that they were talking about. Tobin was about to go over there but was tugged back into her seat by Whitney as Dawn entered the room. 

"Morning, ladies," Dawn greeted them as she walked in and took her spot in the front by the screen. "I see that you are all quite excited about this meeting, so let's get started."

She signaled for the tech person to change to the next slide. A slide came up with 'Your Mission, #chasinggold'. Dawn took in the slightly confused faces around the room. "Surprise! We decided to change things up a bit. The team and I have put together a scavenger hunt. We've separated you into groups of five. You have a time limit, so come up to get your lists and off you go."

The gals divided up into their groups and sent someone to grab a list for each of them. Tobin's group consisted of Cheney, Cap, Press, and Carli. While they waited for Carli to grab their lists, Tobin approached her girlfriend from behind and engulfed her in a hug. 

"Morning," Tobin said as she pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek. "I didn't see you at breakfast this morning."

"I was sitting with Ali and Ashyln, you know since someone didn't save me a seat," Christen stated, throwing a pointed look at the midfielder. 

"You were taking too long, so Kling took your seat."

Press leaned back into Tobin's arms with a content smile on her face. "You know I'm not a morning person."

"I do know that. Did you get your coffee this morning? I don't want to deal with a cranky Christen all day."

"You should thank Cheney then. She got me my coffee this morning." 

Tobin let go of Press and made her way over to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around the older girl, showing her appreciation for keeping her cranky girlfriend at bay.

Cheney accepted the hug with a laugh and then patted Tobin on the head before Carli made it back to them. 

"Okay," Chrisite started, using her Cap voice, "let's see, we can split up to get some of the necessary things and then meet up later. Cheney, you take Tobin and Press and start at the pool. Carli and I will head down and start building a sand castle."

"Why do you get to build the sand castle?" Tobin complained. She was looking forward to it since she saw it on the list. 

"Because, I was part of the winning team in the great sand castle building competition a few years ago."

"We weren't even there for that," Tobin pointed out, motioning to the other two players. 

"Sorry, Tobin, but it's decided. Unless you want to come with Carli and I," Cap suggested.

The young midfielder looked between the two groups and contemplated her choices. Join the veterans and build a sand castle or join her girlfriend and best friend. There was no competition. She walked over and intertwined her fingers with Press'. "I'll go with them."

"I thought so." Going through the list, Cap named what each group was responsible. "Once we both finish, we'll meet up, find a covered fish, and then finish will all of the ball work. Sound good?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." Cheney, Tobin, and Press saluted their captain before beginning the hunt. 

They made their way around the hotel, looking for whatever they could find before the rest of the team did. Tobin very rarely left Christen's side, always finding ways to touch her girlfriend whether it be holding hands, hugging, slinging an arm over her shoulders, or pulling her in for a kiss when she thought Lauren wasn't looking. She just wanted to be as close to the brunette as she could. Ever since the arrived in Portugal, there was little time for them to be together so Tobin was going to enjoy it while she could. Cheney liked to joke how they were equally parts adorable and disgusting. 

The scavenger hunt was fun. They passed a few groups as they made their way from point A to point B. A lot of smack talk was involved during this time, mainly coming from Pinoe. After a while the three of them were almost done with the list of things that Cap had tasked them with. They just had one more before meeting up with the two veteran players. 

"So who's going in?" Lauren asked motioning to the pool.

"I'll do it," Christen volunteered, knowing that Cheney was going to opt out of it and Tobin was going to be needed when it came to playing with the ball. 

"Alright, Presi, have at it," Lauren said as she pulled out her phone, ready to record the event.  
Press went to a nearby chair and laid her phone down as she began to strip down to her sports bra and Nike Pros. Of course, while this was happening, Tobin was openly ogling the girl. Her eyes traveled up and down the toned and tanned body appreciatively. Her gaze never wavered as it followed the brunette as she stepped into the water.

"Hey Tobs. I think you're drooling a bit," Lauren stated as she made sure that she did indeed record the brunette. 

Tobin shook her head a bit to regain her senses and immediately lifted one hand up to her mouth to wipe away any drool, but found nothing there. "No I'm not."

"Might as well have been." 

"Haha, very funny, Chen," Tobin commented with an eye roll and a playful shove before walking over to her girlfriend with a towel in hand. She draped the towel over Press' shoulder before placing her hands on the girl's hips. "You looked good out there."

"Because I was half naked?"

"That helps. But you know I prefer when you're fully naked." A grin appeared on Tobin's face as she imagined what she and Press could be doing if they were alone right now.  
Press took a step forward so they were pressed up against one another. "Is that right?" One of her hands slid underneath the Nike sweater the other woman was wearing while her lips made their way to Tobin's. Before things could go any further, they heard Lauren clearing her throat.

"Still here guys," she reminded them as she motioned for Press to put her clothes back on. She shook her head and started heading to the rendevous place that their group had agreed upon mumbling along the way. "Should have went with Christie and Carli."

Somehow Tobin was able to keep her hands off the striker as she clothed herself, but as soon as she was done, Tobin was pulling the girl back into her arms. They then followed Cheney. Carli and Christie were waiting for the three of them by the time they got there.

"What took you so long?"

"These two got a little distracted," Lauren explained before picking up the beach ball by Carli's feet. 

"Of course they did," Carli added while she enjoyed watching the younger woman blush as they grew embarrassed. 

Christie clapped her hands together to get the team of five to focus. "Alright 2v2 with a beach ball."

"I call Press," Lauren shouted as she pulled the striker out of Tobin's grasp. 

"What? No way. I call Chris." Tobin grabbed Christen's arm and tugged her back.

"But I called her first." A yank from Cheney.

"But she's my girlfriend." A pull from Tobin. 

"But I called her first. Plus she likes me better," Lauren argued.

"No she doesn't! She likes me better."

"Okay, stop!" Carli demanded. "Let's stop playing tug of war with Press here. We still need her for the tournament."

"I want Chris on my team though, Carli," Tobin whined.

"Sorry, Tobin, but you're stuck with me," Carli said which resulted in Tobin reluctantly agreeing.

Once they got a video of the 2v2, they moved on and were able to breeze through the rest of the list. Tobin just finished hitting the crossbar with the ball with Carli recording while Cheney was working on juggling the ball. With that being the last task to complete, Tobin and Carli headed back knowing the others would be close behind. 

"You guys done? We're done," Tobin called out to Pinoe's group as she walked past.

All the groups were now gathered in the lobby, preparing to show Dawn evidence of the scavenger hunt. Tobin seemed more interested in the other group's work than the rest of her team who mainly hung in the back.

Christen watched from her spot in the back with a smile on her face as Tobin stood by Dawn accusing Sydney's group of not properly completing the tasks.

"That's not swimming," Tobin exclaimed pointing to Syd's phone.

"That's swimming," Syd argued.

"Hands are on the ground," Tobin pointed out.

Tobin and Lauren stood side by side laughing as their fellow New Kid failed in winning Dawn Scott over with her reenactment of a scene from Scandal. In the meantime, Christen was talking and laughing with Boxxy as the two were cracking jokes at their teammates' expense. It was just too hard to pass up considering all of their reactions.

When Tobin had enough, she left Dawn's side and joined Christen in the back.

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course. I got to spend a lot of time with you today," Press replied laying her head on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin pressed a kiss to the forward's head and then reached in between them to hold her hand. 

For some time they just stood there. They didn't need to say anything. Together they watched their teammates goofing off while others had their competitive side coming out. All the craziness in front of them was their family and there was nothing in the world they would trade them for. 

"What are you thinking, Toby?"

"This is my family." Tobin gestured to the huge group of women in front of her. She then pulled Christen's hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss on the finger she hoped to one day put a ring on. "And that as long as you're by my side, I'm happy."

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in the Preath story I'm working on, I have some news. I have two pretty different plots in my head and I'm not sure what I want to do. I may post a chapter of each and see which one you guys want me to work on first or eventually just decide on my own. Just a little heads up so you know what to look for. If you have any better ideas feel free to let me know in the comments or on tumblr @littlesass


End file.
